Episode 134 (2011)
The Word × Is × You (ヒトコト×ハ×ソノヒト, Hitokoto × Ha × Sonohito) is the 134th episode of the Hunter × Hunter 2011 series. It first aired on June 18th, 2014. Overview Meruem uses his final permissible En and enlightens his surrounding with that and approaches to Welfin who was not detected by his En earlier. Caught between the desire to live and avoidable death, Welfin finally utters the name of Komugi and the secret Shaiapouf was trying so hard to protect now is finally revealed with Meruem regaining all of his memories about Komugi. Synopsis The episode begins with the introduction of showing the dark nature of humanity - despair and malice. The Miniature Rose was very poisonous and was superior to those toxins. Those who were able to survive the explosion were the unfortunate ones as the poison degrades the organs and continues to emit new poison until the very end the victim dies. The bomb was a demonic weapon more inhumane than any other. Shaiapouf wonders what is happening to his body and hides his blood on hands from the King Meruem and refuses to divulge his secret. But Meruem sees right through him and became more curious about Shaiapouf's secret. Meruem uses his final permissible En and enlightens his surrounding with that. There he notices the differences in the surrounding from the very first time he used En. In a blink of an eye Meruem reaches to Welfin who did not react to his En previously. Meruem asks Welfin if he was the one who killed Menthuthuyoupi, to which Welfin in a scared voice replies that he wasn't. Welfin explains Menthuthuyoupi was talking to him when he suddenly coughed up a blood, became overcome with pain and died. Menthuthuyoupi died without answering any of his questions. Suddenly Shaiapouf appears beside the King. Welfin panics at the fact that Shaiapouf has the ability to read minds. Shaiapouf feels that Welfin is a threat and decides to try eliminate him immediately. Before Shaiapouf proceeds any further, he is interrupted by Meruem. Meruem reveals that he can now sense the emotions with his En and feels Welfin's unbridled hostility towards him. Shaiapouf is delighted by the fact that the King has inherited his Spiritual Message ability and yet feels uneasiness. Before Meruem proceeds any further to ask questions from Welfin, he is stopped by Shaiapouf. Shaiapouf tells that Welfin has deep ties with his secret and if the King continues to question him any further, he might reveal it. He uses the power of "truth" to stop the King. Meanwhile Welfin realizes his mistake of getting almighty and thinks about escaping from the situation. He realizes just one word is needed to decide if he'll live or die. The King becomes furious by Shaiapouf's interrupting and releases his overwhelming murderous aura and tells Shaiapouf to prepare to accept the consequences. Loyalty and hostility were equally meaningless before the King. Shaiapouf decides to keep the secret and determines to sacrifice himself to his loyalty towards the King. But his incredible resolve and determination stops the King. Upon learning his fate and seeing visions his death of being eaten by the King, Welfin instantly appeared to age one hundred years old due to his fear. Caught between the desire to live and avoid death, Welfin thinks hardly of that one word, his first and last that will determine if he'll live or die. As his brain cells began working harder than ever before, he made a choice that he never would have in normal circumstances and uttered the name of Komugi. Being surprised and shocked by that one word, Meruem regains all of his memories about Komugi and the time spend with her playing Gungi. That one word reveals all of the Shaiapouf's secret and leaves Shaiapouf in completely shocked state and tears. Shaiapouf realizes Meruem values Komugi more than he feared and asks for the punishment for his actions. But Meruem refuse by stating that "they are one now" and orders him to continue to search for Neferpitou and release the two captured intruders after getting the information. Meruem thanks Welfin for helping him to remember something very important and tells Welfin he's free to go wherever he wishes to. Welfin tells that they're (Palm and Ikalgo) waiting in Bizeff's private courtyard, in Area D and began to scream all over against the King. Meruem responds to that and wishes Welfin for a good human life. The episode ends with Meruem walking away and leaving Shaiapouf in total shred of tears. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:List of Episodes (2011 series) Category:Chimera Ant arc